Timeline
The timeline shows the chronological events in the Quantico universe. 2014 October *17: A shootout in Chicago occurred. 2015 July *A year before Grand Central bombing, Liam and Miranda are in a bar in D.C. discussing about Liam getting a position at Quantico. October (weeks 1-3) *A new class of trainees set foot at the FBI Academy at Quantico. The new class consist of Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Simon Asher, Shelby Wyatt, Caleb Haas, Eric Packer, Nimah Amin, Raina Amin (disguised as Nimah), Brandon Fletcher, and Natalie Vasquez. *Eric Packer commits suicide. *Caleb Haas is kicked out of Quantico after the incident with Eric. *Caleb returns as an analyst. Elias Harper joins as a NAT at the training academy. *The NATs complete psychological profiles. November (weeks 4-7) * Training raid of a hostage situation * Miranda sends NATs on an undercover mission * The trainees are tested to learn the art of surveillance on suspects. * Charlie gets out of juvenile prison. * Miranda tests NATs with the bomb exercise. * Elias Harper leaves Quantico after failing midterm (bombing exercise). * Clayton Haas meets Shelby at the training academy. * Caleb is moved from analyst trainee back to agent trainee. * The NATs learn that Nimah and Raina are actually twins. December (weeks 8-11) *Liam suggests Miranda bring Charlie to Quantico. *NATs are given personalized assignments that turn out to be part of a larger lesson at the FBI headquarters. *While at HQ, Ryan finds the Omaha file implicating Alex’s mother. Alex confronts Liam about Omaha, then goes to Miranda’s place for more answers, where Charlie is kidnapped/Miranda stabbed. *Simon calls Oren, setting wheels in motion to design the Grand Central plans *Lecture from Dr. Susan Langdon, an expert in forensic investigation at the academy. *NATs vet next class of trainees. *Simon and Ryan leave Quantico. *Haas NYE Party: Claire meets Shelby, says she knew Shelby’s parents, announces shortlist for VP, tells Caleb, her and Clayton are getting back together. *Alex meets Hannah Wyland (who is undercover with Ryan, says they might be working undercover together for up to a year). *Charlie returns home. *Alex goes home with Liam. 2016 January''' (week 12) *Drew Perales, Iris Chang, and Will Olsen merge into the 2015–16 class. *NATs learn how to turn informants. *Miranda grants Natalie leave of absence so she can fight for custody of her daughter. February (weeks 13-16) *It was revealed that Shelby's parents are alive. *NATs are given information on how to conduct suspect interrogation & court trials. *Drew confronts Liam about Chicago. *Miranda fires Liam for sleeping with Alex. *Morning after Miranda fires Liam, Liam defiantly shows up to class. *Claire Haas is on campus as a visiting speaker at the academy. *Terror cell attacks Quantico. *Shelby's parents are revealed to be alive. *Charlie is shot during hostage situation. *Miranda is officially fired by the Office of Professional Responsibility (OPR) board and Liam is promoted to her position. *Miranda says goodbye to the NATs. March '''(weeks 17-20) * Ryan returns to Quantico as an instructor. * Canadian border exercise. * Wyatt family reunion. * NATs screened for comprehensive medical & fitness tests, have security clearance checked. * Iris is denied security clearance. * Caleb and Will's unsuccessful Sistemics infiltration attempt. Will is hospitalized and then, later held captive as an asset by the CIA for seven months. * NATs attend “Open Day” to explore different fields they can work in. * Drew Perales leaves Quantico after revelation of his 'tremors'. * NATs go to Richmond field office. April''' (weeks 21-22)' * NATs study old cases (incl. 9/11 and Omaha). * Senator Haas approves Iris's security clearance. * Remaining NATS graduate from Quantico. * Twins infiltrate Hamza Khouri cell. May *Glenn and Laura Wyatt are confirmed to be dead. July *Natalie becomes an FBI agent. *'25:' The Grand Central bombing occurred. 130 people are killed. *Alex is on the run from the FBI. *Duncan and Mia from the hacktivist group 'The Unknown' help Alex in her escape from the FBI manhunt. *Alex turns herself in, allowing her to be captured by the FBI and interrogated by the HIG. *Alex pretends to plead guilty, surveiles her friends. *Elias kidnaps Simon. *Elias commits suicide after framing Simon, admitting his role in the Grand Central bombing and swearing he was blackmailed into doing it. *'28:''' The Command Center bombing occurred. 32 agents including Clayton Haas are killed. October *3 months later Alex now lives in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. *Alex has a congressional hearing to testify that Elias played a role in the Command Center bombing. *Duncan sends a message to Alex prior to committing suicide. Liam captures video footage of Duncan's suicide through a sniper scope. *Ryan confronts Alex and convinces her to say Elias acted alone. *Alex reverses her position at Grand Central during the congressional hearing. *Alex starts getting calls from Liam who disguised his voice, one night. *Natalie is abducted, drugged and wakes up wearing an explosive belt. *Alex returns to work. *Natalie dies in an explosion. *Alex goes to Vermont to get Simon. *Simon comes to stay with Alex. November *Alex receives a package of pills. She tries to swap the bottle with the Senator's blood pressure pills. *Hannah confiscates pills, then comes to Alex’s apartment, confronting her about her actions earlier. *After Simon shows up at Alex's place, Liam, disguising his voice calls them. *Hannah gets involved. *An incident occurred at the Columbia press conference. *Hanna is suspended from the FBI as the result of instigating the Townhall incident. *Will escapes CIA custody with the help of Simon and Alex. *Liam takes Simon and Will as hostages. In addition, Liam blackmails Shelby by telling her to drive a van in order to pick up an important package from Alex. *Alex goes up to Haas house to retrieve Caleb. *Alex confronts Shelby at the field office in New York. *The presidential election occurred. Senator Claire Haas becomes vice president. *Natalie, Drew and Charlie are confirmed to be dead. *Liam O'Connor and Simon Asher died. *Alex is fired from the FBI. 2017 January *Two months after the presidential election, Alex is approached by Matthew Keyes, a high level agent who provides an opportunity for her to join and work for the CIA. February * Alex works at the CIA in a desk-job as an analyst while living with Shelby and continuing her relationship with Ryan. * In the same month, she starts training at Camp Peary with other recruits; Dayana Mampasi, Harry Doyle, León Velez, Sebastian Chen and Ryan Booth. * Owen Hall is confirmed to be the CIA officer for the training at Camp Peary. In addition, Lydia Bates is later revealed to be another trainer on-site. 2018 January * There is a hostage situation at the G-20 summit. The summit was taken over by terrorists calling themselves the 'Citizens Liberation Front'. * The First Lady is murdered. Category:Quantico Category:Events